


Back to the beginning

by Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden/pseuds/Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden
Summary: How Louis and Harry fell in loveSorry I keep deleting this and posting it as a new story and just adding a different title  but I just keep getting new ideas that don't fit to my story that I made.





	1. Battle of the bands

**Harry Styles**

 

_Battle of the bands,2009_

_"hey lads I'm going to head to the toilet!" I said smiling at them and heading to the restroom. I went inside to see 2 guys standing there. One guy looked older and quite a bit scary. And the other one...well he was hot, I'm mean handsome. Wait?...wasn't that guy competing? I smiled at both of them and used the toilet._

_I unzipped my pants and didn't realize how badly I needed to go to the toilet until some pee started coming out and started spraying around the place. Unfortunately Handsome boy was in the cubicle next to mine. "Oops!" I said looking at him embarrassed. "Hi!" Handsome boy said smiling "that flew right in my face!" I chuckled nervously "sorry"I said smiling awkwardly. "It's fine!" Handsome boy said zipping up his pants. Once I was done I did the same. I washed my hands and Handsome boy did too. Scary guy left the bathroom and I was relieved. "So...Handsome boy are you competing tonight?" I asked not realizing I had called him handsome boy until I said it. "Handsome boy?" Handsome boy asked chuckling. "Yeah..."I said awkwardly. "Thanks for the compliment but you can call me Lou, or Louis, Louis Tomlinson " Handso...Lou said smiling. "You can call me Hazza, I mean Harold, I mean Harry. Harry Styles" I said still a bit nervous._

_"So what's your deal Harry Styles?" Louis asked me smiling. "I guess my deal is that I'm competing in the battle of the bands,since I'm in white Eskimo that's it" I said smiling. "Cool so am I!" Louis said smiling "Not that I'm part of your band but I'm the competition". I was mesmerized by his eyes. "Your eyes are really..." I said smiling suddenly feeling the need to tell him that his eyes were beautiful. I was interrupted by soft lips on mine. We kissed for a second then pulled away. Louis looked a bit shocked although he was smiling. "We should probably get out of the toilets" I said smiling. "Yes we probably should" Lou said smiling. "That was nice" I said talking about the kiss. "Yeah it was, I don't usually go around kissing strangers but your lips were calling me towards yours " Louis said smiling. I giggled and gave him another quick peck on the lips. "Was I your first kiss?" I asked smiling. "Nah" Lou said smiling "I've kissed other girls before but yes your the first guy that I've kissed. I felt like experimenting tonight"_

_I smiled at him shyly. "Umm I told my friends I was going to head to the bathroom but they might get a little suspicious if we stay here any longer " Louis said smiling at me. I nodded. Louis and I then went outside._

_I waved bye to Louis and headed to where Will and Alex were standing. "Where are the others?" I asked frowning. "Looking for you! Where the heck were you?!?" Will asked me. "Umm...I met a guy and...we kinda kissed " I said smiling. "Oh my god!" Will said shaking his head chuckling "you're bad!" I smirked and chuckled along with him._

_Then we got called on stage._

_"Get on with it!" Louis screamed. I rolled my eyes and we began._

_We didn't win and afterwards I couldn't catch Louis anymore._

_But...that kiss was amazing and I don't think I was ever going to forget about it._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Louis Tomlinson**

 

_X-Factor,2010_

_I was finally there. I was waiting for my turn to audition but I was there at the X-Factor.      In the room there was a tv that showed the auditions. I was far too excited to watch any of them. That was until I saw him though. The first guy I ever kissed, the guy who made me realize that I liked guys. The guy that made me realize that my relationship with Hannah was nothing but friendship and I was just lying to her. I hadn't really thought about everything, about him until I saw him standing up there on stage._

_He began singing isn't she lovely and I fell for him all over again. I knew it was strange to fall for someone you barley even knew but that one kiss changed everything for me I just hadn't realized it for myself until I saw him again. Harry freaking Styles. Then he was finished singing and he got through. He was making me a bit nervous about wether I was going to get through. He went out and locked eyes with me. He stopped walking. His mum asked him what was wrong and he shook his head. "Nothing" he said smiling. He then let go of his mum's hand and walked over to me. "Louis?" He asked smiling. "Hazza!" I said smiling at him. He smiled and I got up and wrapped my arms around him._

_"God it's been a while!" He said smiling at me. "Yeah a year" I said smiling. "Yeah how are you I mean are you auditioning as well?" Harry asked me. I nodded "Yeah I hope I'll get through " I said smiling. "Don't worry your voice is amazing!" Harry said smiling. "Louis Tomlinson?" A guy from the crew asked looking around. I unwrapped myself from Harry's hug and waved towards the crew member. "That would be me!" I said smiling. Then I looked back at Harry. "I'll watch here, come back here when you're done then we can talk about stuff!" Harry said smiling. "Stuff?" I asked chuckling. "You know what I mean Tomlinson, catch up you know?" Harry said smiling. I nodded and walked with mum towards the crew member was growing impatient. "See you soon Harold!" I called before I went in and went towards the stage._

_I sang "hey there Delilah" and tried my best to seem confident._

_I too ended up getting through._

_I couldn't believe he was here._

_Harry Styles_


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Styles**

 

Louis came back with a big smile on his face. "I got through!" He said smiling at me. "That's amazing!" I said smiling at him "I knew you could do it!". Louis looked at me and smiled "So where'd your mum go?" Lou asked me with a smile. "Oh I told her to go already and that I'd find my own way back home " I said smiling. "Great then you and I have time to catch up!" Lou said smiling at me. I nodded. He waved bye to his mum and walked over to me. He helped me up, took me by the hand and we walked out of the X-Factor. 

We walked around not holding hands but being really close to each other. "So...have you kissed any other guys since?" I asked hoping he would get what I was asking. "No, I haven't" Lou said smiling at me and staring deep into my eyes. "No I don't think I like guys like that, I don't think I'm attracted to guys " Louis said frowning. That was a huge disappointment since I was falling in love with him. It was crazy I barely even knew him, but I loved him. "Oh Yeah cool, it's not for me either, I have a girlfriend " I said smiling at him. Felicity?!?!? Did I seriously just mention felicity?!?!? I mean yeah she was my girlfriend...but ugh, I had no chance with him anyways. "Oh cool!" Louis said smiling at me "I also have a girlfriend!". "Nice, is she good to you?" I asked trying to sound as heterosexual as possible. "Yeah she is, I told her about you and she wants to meet you!" Louis said smiling at me. "And oh before you become a gigantic star I want a picture with you so that later on I can show people the pic and tell them I knew you before you became famous!". I shrugged and Louis took out his phone and snapped a pic of both of us. Then he stared at his phone for a little while longer before putting it back in his pocket. 

"Is there any chance that you'd like to accompany me to Doncaster?" Louis asked me smiling. 'No there is no chance at all that I'd like that' "Of course I'd love to!" I said smiling. "Great come with me if we have any luck mum hasn't gone yet!" Louis said taking my hand and dragging me back to the X-Factor and towards the parking lot. There my mother was talking to his mum. "You're still here!" I told my mum smiling. "Yeah I thought maybe I'd wait around for you!" Mum said smiling at me. "Actually we were wondering wether Hazza could stay over at my house tonight, I promise no harm will come to him!" Lou said smiling. Oh harm had already come and been done to me. Louis Tomlinson was pain. Loving him was pain. Pain, pain, pain, pain. "Oh, sure!" Mum said clearly ignoring my 'help me's' and 'I don't want to go's. "Just make sure he comes home tomorrow!" Mum said smiling. Lou nodded happily. Oh god. "Mum that's ok with you too right?" Louis asked his mum. "Of course I'm happy you've found a friend!" His mum said smiling. Friend, of course. "Are you guys going to see Hannah?" His mum asked. Hannah? Was that his girlfriend. "Yeah probably!" Lou said smiling and getting in the car. I followed him inside and waved bye to mum. And soon we were off and on our way to Doncaster. 

Once we got there Lou's mum let us out at a  house which I assumed was Hannah's house.    "Hannah's house?" I asked Lou. "Yeah!" Lou said smiling. We knocked on the door and Hannah answered it. "Oh my god you're Hazza right?" Hannah...I think said smiling at me. I nodded. "Harry Styles" I said smiling. "Hannah!" Hannah said smiling at me. She then looked at Lou and gave him a peck on the lips. Owwww, pain. Then she looked over at me again. "Come in we're playing spin the bottle!" Hannah said winking at Louis. Owwww...ugh even more pain. Hannah took me and Lou by the hand and dragged us into her room where a few of her friends were sitting. "This is Harry!" She said smiling at me. Everyone waved at me and said hello. "And you all know Louis!" She said smiling at Lou. 

Then we(Louis, Hannah and I)  sat next to each other. Hannah spinner the bottle and it landed on her. God please don't land on Louis next, that would kill me. But it didn't land on Louis, it landed on me. Of course it just had to land on me. I stared at Hannah with my eyes wide open. "Come on Harry it's just a kiss!" Hannah said scooting closer to me. I looked over to Louis then back to Hannah. And then she just went for it and kissed me. Our kiss lasted for minute. When it was finished we just sat how we sat before the kiss. I looked at Louis who was frowning. Then the bottle turned in a circle and landed on me. Then it turned again and landed on Louis. The person I wish it would and wouldn't land on. Louis gulped and leaned towards me and I leaned in towards him. His lips touched my lips and it was hard to control myself. After a while of kissing we pulled apart smiling. 

Well at least that game of spin the bottle had let me feel Louis' kiss again. 

But right after that, Louis decided that he had enough and that we going to his house. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Louis Tomlinson**

 

After that kiss we shared I couldn't just stay and look Hannah in the eyes the entire night so after Harry and I kissed I took him back to my house. "Welcome to my humble home!" I said smiling at him. Harry looked around and smiled. "It's nice here" he said smiling. "Louis?" Mum asked from the kitchen. "Yeah mum I'm home!" I shouted. Mum walked over to us and smiled. "Did you boys have a good time?" Mum asked me smiling. "Yes ma'am we had a great time " Hazza said smiling at her. "Oh Harry don't call me ma'am if ever you can call me mum love!" Mum said smiling at Hazza. Hazza smiled at her. "Now I cooked dinner you boys can grab some if you want!" Mum said smiling. "I think I'll bring Hazza to my room first!" I said smiling. "Alright!" Mum said smiling at us. 

I took Harry by the hand and brought him upstairs with me. I led him to my room then closed the door. "Welcome to my room!" I said smiling at him. Hazza looked around smiling. "You have a nice room Lou!" Harry said smiling at me. His smile killed me, it was so hard to keep a straight face and not melt from his smile. I smiled back. "Anything you want to do?" I asked Harry. "No you can choose what we do now!" Harry said smiling at me. "Ok then, tell me something about you that I don't know yet!" I said wanting to know more about him.  "Alright, Well...I don't really know what to tell you. Um... My favorite movie is titanic, my favorite color is Orange, and I love Christmas pudding ice cream. I live with my mum and my sister Gemma." Harry said smiling "Oh and I work in a bakery!". "Nice" I said not really knowing how to react to the information I got. Christmas pudding ice cream. I decided that we were going to make some Christmas pudding ice cream. "Come with me!" I told Harry smiling. "Where are we going?" Harry asked me. "We're making some Christmas pudding ice cream!" I said smiling. Harry smiled and got up. 

We went to get the ingredients that we needed.

Then we went back home and made it with the help of mum. Once it was 'done' we put it in the freezer. "Now you boys can have some for breakfast tomorrow!" Mum said smiling. "Ice cream for breakfast?" Harry said smiling "awesome!". I smiled at him, he was so adorable. "Come on let's go back to my room!" I told him smiling. Harry nodded and went with me to my room. "So you haven't told me about you yet!" Harry said taking a seat on my bed. I took a seat next to him. "Oh ok, My favorite movie is grease, Hannah and I actually fell in love during a school production. And uh...my favorite color is red and I love cookie dough ice cream, and I have two sisters Lottie and fizzy, I'm sure you'll get to meet them." I said smiling at him. "I hope I do!" Harry said smiling at me. Then we just stared talking about our lives and other stuff. It felt so easy to talk to him. 

"It's really easy to talk to you Hazza" I told him smiling. "Thanks" Harry said smiling "you too". It was really hard not to kiss him in this moment but I couldn't do it. Not again, if I did I'd be totally done. "So are you excited for bootcamp?" I asked Harry trying to get kissing him out of my mind. "No not really, well I am but I'm really nervous " Harry said smiling nervously. I gave him a hug. "Don't worry, you're really talented you might even win this!" I said smiling. I then pulled away from that hug before it became too much. "Thanks" Harry said smiling at me. 

We talked for a while before we decided to head to bed. Harry and I slept in one bed together and it was torture, not to touch him took all my self control.


End file.
